Talking Bodies
by BlushingNinja
Summary: At his sister's bidding Shinkai begins attending a gym, however finds himself becoming smitten with personal trainer and gym owner Izumida. Trying his best to win the other man's affections, Shinkai enjoys the sprint to win Izumida's heart, no matter what the trial or challenge.
1. Chapter 1

Shinkai loved food, that wasn't a secret nor a crime. But with the way his sister carried on about it one would think it was the end of the world.

"Do you know how much sugar are in those things? Your teeth will rot out if you're not careful." Waving his little sister off with a casual smile, the brunette licked his sticky lips clean.

"Says she who eats two pounds of melon bread a day." Tisking as she gently kicked him in the thigh, the dark haired girl scowled.

"I go to the gym twice a week and work it off, you barely lift a finger."

"I ride to work every day!" Scoffing at her brother's outrage Yuuto Shinkai rose on her knees to lean over the sofa and pluck the power bar straight from her brother's mouth.

"And that's what? A thirty minute ride? Hardly what you did in high school or university." Settling back on the sofa, Yuuto sighed. "You're getting chubby nii-san."

Owch. That was a low blow, regardless of how true it was. He had noticed of course, the slight squish around his middle and thighs. His thighs of course had always been thick but the now with the lack of training and racing his tone and definition had lessened.

"So?" He said slowly. It wasn't such a bad thing, his health was strong and stable and from the amount of female attention he acquired almost every weekend his physical appearance wasn't lacking.

"So" the slim girl said slowly "you might want to start thinking about hitting the gym or something, running after work. I don't know something." Waving her off, Shinkai flipped through his phone, intent on changing the subject.

"I'll think about it" he said finally, feeling Yuuto's intense ruby gaze still on him.

"Good." Satisfied with his reply, she switched on the TV before kicking him again playful. "Gotta get you a hot body for Thailand."

A week later Shinkai was convinced Yuuto had forgotten their little chat about his increasing waist line, that was until Fukutomi and Arakita had arrived. Spending time with his childhood friend was a blessing these days, especially as Fukutomi's time tended to be torn between his daughter and husband. Family life suited the bleach blond, far more then Shinkai had expected. It was heart warming and a goal he could even set for himself in the future.

Fukutomi had always been prime daddy material. Especially throughout their time in the high school cycling club. The real surprise had been Arakita. The slender, foul tempered man had on all accounts been the one to suggest adoption and had expressed an intense desire for children. Now three years on they had the happiest little girl in the world, loved by her dads and spoiled rotten by all her uncles and aunts.

"Ino honey, please don't chase the rabbits. They get scared and then they get sic. If you ask uncle Shinkai nicely he'll pick one up for you." Watching the little girl in the bright sun coloured dress come to a skidding halt, Shinkai smiled as she came running up to him.

"Bunny bunny bunny" she repeated, jumping up and down on his knee. Shooting Yuuto a thankful look, the brunette heaved himself up, ignoring Arakita's snark remark about rabbits and the amount of diseases they carried.

"We have to catch one first, but then you have to sit very still, okay?" Watching her run back to the chair and promptly sit down, he chuckled. Kids and rabbits were easy and fun, he liked having one and maybe sometime in the future he'd get the other.

Sneaking up on the rabbits wasn't usually that hard, but since Ino had stirred them up, his young pair of Rexes seemed none to be happy to be petted and played with. There was literally no choice but to chase them around the small backyard, decreasing their running space, inch by inch until he managed to pick the squirming male up and offer it to the young girl.

"You okay nii-san?" Kneeling beside the little girl and trying in vain to catch his breath, Shinkai glared at his little sister's all to gleeful question. She appeared far too pleased with herself, especially as he coughed and tried to cover his desperate need for breathe.

"I'm fine" he said calmly, reigning in the snappy tone that almost escaped his lips. It wasn't that Yuuto was trying to be mean, but she had such a superior tone when she knew she was right. Maybe he really should think about hitting the gym. Running was a struggle these days since he'd all but destroyed his ankle falling down a flight of stairs last summer. Petting the small rabbit behind the ear, he shot a glance at his sister as she smiled cheekily. "Wipe that smile off your face, you're the worse sometimes."

Bidding the small family good bye later that evening, Yuuto began upbraiding the long plaits from her hair in the second they were out the door. Ino seemed to love playing with her hair and the toddler had all but fallen asleep with her hands tangled in the older girl's hair, job half finished.

"She's so cute, but I wish she hadn't done them so tight." Yawning as he attempted to help but succeeded only in making it worse, Shinkai searched the fridge for some left over snacks.

"All children are like, thanks for keeping her occupied by the way." It'd been good being able to chat to the dad duo without constant little interruption and he was thankful to Yuuto for creating the distraction.

"That's fine, didn't want to run any more?" Glaring at her, he shook his head.

"No and don't be like that." He paused, watching her unbraiding struggle continue. "I think I'll start at the gym next week."

Surprise spreading over her face, Yuuto perched on the edge of the sofa pleased.

"Good, I'm glad. You should check out the one on high street, they have a weekly deal going at the moment. So even if you just want to check it out for the week, it won't cost you an arm and a leg." Snorting at her quick, almost rehearsed run down, Shinkai raised an eyebrow.

"Are they paying or something?" Finishing with her hair, Yuuto grinned.

"Hardly, but it's where Ashikiba and Kuroda go and they speak very highly of it."

Well if it was good enough for his sister's boyfriend and his work out crazy partner, it should be good enough for him to try and shed some extra pounds.

"Well that's a plus, you're really pushing this aren't you?" Smiling sadly at him, Yuuto shrugged.

"I just don't want you getting sick or slowing down anything." Pulling a face at her, Shinkai tisked.

"Don't talk like that, I'm twenty eight years old not eighty. Calm down Yuuto." Rolling her eyes before hopping off the sofa, she ruffled his hair.

"I'm allowed to be worried about you, it's not like you have a girlfriend for that or anything."


	2. Chapter 2

Work had left Shinkai deflated and ready for an unwind, but Yutto was on him the moment he walked in the door.

"Come on, pack your sweats. Ashikiba is waiting for us. Move move move." Moaning as he dragged his feet to the bedroom, the older sibling packed his bag and met his sister downstairs, bike at the ready.

"Have you been waiting in ambush all afternoon?" Tying her hair back as she pulled on her helmet, Yutto grinned.

"I finished my coding early, so yeah kind of." Shaking his head and following her out into the busy, home time traffic on the street, Shinkai was reluctant to admit he'd been trying to put the whole idea of working out to the back of his head. While he enjoyed it in high school things were different now and things probably wouldn't stand up as well as they once had. Since all of Yutto's prodding, the brunette had suddenly become very concerned about his appearance.

Standing in front of the bathroom mirror the night before, he'd stared long and hard at his naked figure, wincing at the small pudge around his middle. He'd never been worried about his weight or where it did or didn't sit but now he was suddenly overly aware. He'd already booked himself in at his local hairdressers for a touch up of his hair and dye. Blue was so hard to keep bright and vibrant. But his esteem needed the boost and with his first session at the gym looming, it was incredibly important to try and keep his head in the game.

They saw Ashikiba before Shinkai even noticed the gym. The tall man was literally a gentle giant and as they locked up their bikes and joined him, the brunette couldn't help but punch him lightly on the arm.

"You sure this place is legit?" Bending low to kiss Yutto on the cheek, the giant nodded.

"I know it doesn't look like much, but Kuroda knows some of the trainers and even the owner and they're all pretty legit. I hope..." Staring up at the tin and titled roof, Shinkai inhaled sharply through his teeth.

"Well I suppose we'll see."

"Nii-san, just keep an open mind okay? Sorry, he's all snotty for some reason." Rolling his eyes at her, the older man shook his head.

Entering through a side door and assaulted by the smell of industrial cleaner and citrus, the trio waited at a reception desk, ringing the bell until a young, bright eyed attendant came to see them. Signing them up for a week of equipment and sauna, the attendant was quick to add two free sessions with a personal trainer to be booked later in the week.

"Could you at least try and smile?" Yutto prompted him. "Look on the bright side, it's not very busy so you can use any machine you want. Not the spin bikes." She added quickly, watching Shinkai scan the room. Sighing but agreeing to his sister's request, the brunette settled on a quick, but almost lazy walk on the thread mill. His enthusiasm draining by the minute. The final straw was when his phone's battery died. With no music and no distractions he found himself just staring at the wall. Listening to his sister and her boyfriend bark out a greeting to Kuroda behind him, Shinkai glanced quickly over his shoulder and took in the new comer's arrival.

Kuroda was small and cranky, but he partied and trained hard and was one of the best wing men out there. He also liked to make Ashikiba's life hell and that was always a plus in Shinkai's eyes. Accompanying the sour, silver haired man was a taller man plus the attendant from the front desk. Giving them a quick wave at Yutto's introduction and prompting, Shinkai pushed up the speed and tested his ankle, intent on ignoring everyone around him.

"Is it wrapped?" He'd heard the footsteps approach from behind but had assumed it was Yutto coming in to push him harder, instead a broad, heavily built man with gleaming dark eyes was smiling at him.

Hopping off the runner belt, Shinkai cocked his head to the side, asking for a repeat. "Your ankle, is it wrapped up?"

"Oh." Rolling said ankle and testing the resistance, the brunette shrugged. "It'll be fine." Feeling some what awkward that his small disadvantage was so easily noticeable, he waited patiently for the other man to move along. Mildly frustrated when he didn't, Shinkai refused to start back on the treadmill until he did.

"Do you ride bikes a lot?" Putting on a warm smile despite his discomfort, Shinkai nodded.

"Yes..." Drawing out his reply cautiously, he awaited for some kind of explanation. While it wasn't a bad thing to chat and make friends and while he was pleasant and polite to anyone who approached him, he felt way out of his element here. While this friendly, young weight jockey obviously didn't mean him any harm, it was hard to keep the distant, grumpy tone out of his voice.

"I thought so. You're hips are out of line, it's common with cyclists and your left foot was lagging. Biking related injury?" Shifting his hips purposely to see if he could feel any difference, Shinkai shook his head.

"Not quite, drinking related injury." Smiling brightly and chuckling slightly the other man waved him off.

"Ah don't worry, they're common enough. Can I make a suggestion?"

Narrowing his eyes and taking in the man's appearance a little bit closer, the brunette was suddenly put considerably more at ease. In his haste and insincerity he'd failed to notice the name tag pinned to man's sculpted chest.

 _Touichirou Izumida_

Taking a deep breath, his defence lowered, Shinkai smiled for real. This man wasn't looking to cause trouble or tease him, in fact it was his job to help.

"Sure, you're the expert." Laughing as the lightest shade of pink coloured his cheeks, the trainer rubbed a hand through his short cropped hair.

"Not really, but I'd be happy to help. That is what I'm here for." Hopping off the treadmill and following his lead, Shinkai took in his company's appearance in even greater detail. He was kind of cute, definitely not the kind of guy Yutto would date, but he was certainly easy on the eyes. His body was one thing, strong and well defined with muscles upon muscle, but his wide dark eyes were another, framed with long flashes that would have made Arakita jealous. His face was wide and open, trust worthy and friendly, the kind one would expect from a doctor or child care worker. Or a personal trainer, he now decided as he comfortably settled in on a low standard weight machine and began to work up a sweat.

"Half an hour cardiovascular routines would suit you best." Izumida deducted, perched atop a bench press to watch his newest client's process. "Your body already has a strong core, it just needs some toning." Smiling as he watched the brunette wipe a hand across his brow, the shorter man offered him a hand up. "How long are you booked in for? There is a cardio work session twice a day, one in the morning, one in the afternoon. I think that would probably be the best method for you." Suddenly looking concerned, Izumida looked away. "I mean please do as you wish. Sorry."

Waving off his anxiety, Shinkai gave him a quick pat on the back.

"No no, it's a good suggestion. I can't even remember my work out routine from high school. Every little bit helps." Looking up to meet his eye with a shy smile Izumida straightened up proudly, his chest puffed out with a grin.

"Thank you Shinkai-san, I'm always happy to help."

Moved by his enthusiasm, the brunette watched Yutto slide into the conversation, tugging on her brother's arm as she greeted Izumida with a smile.

"Oh don't thank him for doing nothing, he's got such a big head already." Rolling his eyes, Shinkai allowed her this small victory, especially as Ashikiba and Kuroda soon joined them. Hot, puffing and a little dishevelled.

"Not at all Yutto-chan, I'm very happy to give thanks when it's deserved." Blowing a raspberry, she ruffled her brother's sweaty hair.

"Sure thing, but he'll charm the birds out of the trees, so just watch him."

Waving her off as he finished up with a wipe down and impromptu spray of deodorant, Shinkai joined the trio as they made plans for a late dinner at a local bar.

"Did you want come Tou?" Secretly pleased Kuroda had extended the invite to the friendly trainer, Shinkai watched on eagerly.

"Oh I wouldn't want to intrude-"

"No at all" The older man interjected quickly with a warm grin. "We'll just be having a couple of beers."

"And fried chicken" Yutto cut in quickly. "I'm going to eat a whole bucket." Rubbing the back of his head, Izumida shuffled from foot to foot shyly.

"Well if you wouldn't mind." Tossing an arm around the shorter man's shoulders, Shinkai nudged him none to gently with his hip.

"It would be my pleasure."


	3. Chapter 3

Around the corner from the little gym there was a nice cosy bar. With tall glasses of beer and a section of fried food in hand, Shinkai settled in beside Izumida.

"Have you worked at the gym long?" Sipping around the foam at the top of his beer, the dark haired man hummed thoughtfully.

"Well I co-own the gym and it's been open for about nine months." His eyes lighting up, Shinkai leant his chin on his palm, elbow to the table, head cocked to the side.

"Oh wow, I didn't realised you _owned_ the gym." Blushing slightly, his fingers wet from the condensation on the glass, Izumida was humble.

"Co-own, we have several other parties involved as well. But it's mainly just me, Manami and Doubashi."

Nodding and taking a deep swig of his beer, the brunette eyed off a plate of fried chicken that a waitress had put down in front of his sister. He needed to get his hands on some of it sooner rather than later, especially knowing his sister's appetite. Leaning up and over Kuroda with a quick sorry, he grabbed a napkin full of chicken and sat back down to share it with the cute, blushing trainer.

"That's still quite an achievement. I don't even own a car, let alone a company." Taking a bite of the tasty, spicy chicken, the taller man all but moan. Working out was all good and well but the juicy, hot food reward made it all the more better.

"It's nothing really. I've worked in the industry for years and it just felt right to move on. And to you know do my own thing."

"Amazing" Shinkai mumbled behind a mouthful of food. "Very very cool."

Hiding behind his beer, embarrassed by the praise, Izumida shrugged.

"Not as cool as a doctor." Sucking his fingers clean and offering the other man the remaining chicken, the brunette chuckled.

"Oh I'm not a doctor, that's just Yutto running her mouth. I work in medical research. I did go to med school though, but science was more my speed." Shaking his head as he politely declined the food, Izumida glanced down the table at Yutto and Ashikiba.

The couple were tearing through the plate before them with zero restraint. Watching the giant wipe sauce from his girlfriend's mouth with a gentleness beyond his height and stature, Izumida smiled.

"You're sister is very charming, much like you." Grinning at the compliment, Shinkai quickly polished off the remaining chicken hungrily.

"We're a certain breed, that is true."

His sister was the adorable bane of his existence. They'd been through their fair share of trials over the years, but they always ended up seeing eye to eye. Living together now was both financially beneficial and fun. Yutto's work at an animal cafe stemmed from both their desires for pets and it was the perfect job for the cheerful youngster who loved cute things and slept days at a time.

"May I ask a question?" Drawn back into the conversation but an increasing confident Izumida, the brunette checked the level of his beer, surprised to see how low it was. Liquid confidence must hit him harder than most.

"Of course" he drawled out slowly, sipping his beer and licking his lips free of sauce.

Looking down at his beer then back up again, the dark haired man leant in close over the table, beckoning Shinkai closer.

"What did you think about the gym?" Chuckling at the severity of his voice and face, the brunette put him out of his misery.

"The gym is great. Professional, clean and very organised. It's fine." Heaving a sigh of relief, Izumida flashed him a warm smile

"Thank you so much Shinkai-san. I appreciate it." Nodding as he sat back and finished his beer, the taller man looked around for any remaining food.

"It's very good. Small, personal and not many places offer a unisex gym. So you'll have quite a business going."

Opening his mouth as if to speak but thinking better of it, Izumida stiffened.

"It's actually male only, but we're happy to have everyone." he whispered quickly, keeping his voice low to ensure no neighbouring ears heard. Raising an eyebrow at the implication, Shinkai was pleased by the consideration. While his sister's gender was not something she made known to everyone, things like gyms, spas and massage parlours were a constant struggle. So the fact that a place like this was so accepting, enough so that the owner was personally concious of it, made him happy.

"Thank you." Shrugging as he stacked up empty glasses and offered them to a passing waiter, Izumida looked very calm.

"Not at all, we hope to eventually open it to everyone, but it'll have to be once we get a few more staff on."

"I wish you all the best for the future. You'll do fine." Pausing as he checked the time and considered another beer, Shinkai caught the shorter man's eye with purpose.

"So will my two personal training sessions be with you?" Staring deep into the intense blue of the other man, Izumida nodded slowly.

"If you want them to be."

"Absolutely" replying without hesitation, the brunette watched for the smallest ticks to give anything way. He was happy to flirt with anyone, of any gender. Back in high school he probably would have cringed at the idea, but university and Yutto's transition had opened his eyes. Everyone was beautiful and he was overwhelmed by the beauty of both men and women, and this stunning specimen of man and muscle was very beautiful indeed.

"My aim is to help you reach your weight goal and improve your overall health." Internally wincing, Shinkai licked his greasy fingers guiltily.

"Thanks, I appreciate it."


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm counting to three and you better pick up that phone and call him." Frowning as he munched through a bowl of very Western, very chocolatey cereal, Shinkai sighed.

"You are not going to let this go are you?" Shaking her head, chin tipped definitely up, Yutto was not backing down.

"Nope and if won't text him then I will." Slurping down the final chocolate milk at the bottom of his bowl, Shinkai could feel the heavy weight of his phone in his pocket as if it were a brick.

"I can't just spring it on him like that." Fussing with her hair as she came in close to sit beside him, Yutto frowned.

"You can't be serious? He is so thirsty! He looks at you like a piece of meat. You just don't notice because there's sweat in your eyes, but trust me. He wants you." Leaving his spoon in the bowl with a loud, empty clatter, the brunette lounged back in his chair as he thought it over for the millionth time.

Three weeks on from his sign up at the gym and he'd already forked out a ridiculous amount on extra personal training sessions with Izumida. He could afford it and it was certainly worth it as his weight had been dropping steadily ever since. But his greatest concern was the serious lack of action he was receiving from the trainer. After that first night out Shinkai could just feel the chemistry between the two. It had left him buzzing for days and especially eager to get back to the gym. But unfortunately his feelings were remarkably requited and while yes he'd been rejected before it had never been with this kind of attraction behind it. What if what Yutto was saying was true? Maybe there was more behind it and he just hadn't seen it.

"He may not be gay." Musing out loud as he whipped out his phone and scanned the contacts, Shinkai's finger lingered over Izumida's name with purpose. "It's rude to assume."

"His business partner is as gay as a spring day and he lets trannies into his gym. He's at least bi."

"Or just very accepting" the older sibling shot back. "And please don't call yourself that." His knuckles ached at the memory of every time he'd had to throw down whenever someone used that word around his sister.

"I'm taking it back" she said casually, leg jittering against her chair leg. "Come on hurry up and ask. Unless you're too chicken shit." Humour lit Yutto's inhumanly crimson eyes as she leant in close. "Or is your pride too hurt?" Pulling a face, Shinkai jerked the phone away before his little sister could get a hold of it.

"This has nothing to do with my pride." Shaking her head Yutto looked unconvinced.

"Bullshit. This is like the first time you've ever had to chase someone. Usually they come to you in flocks, but you gotta work for this one. Worried you might be losing your touch?"

"I'm worried all those Korean soap operas have rotted your brain." Tapping firmly on the contact number just to prove a point, Shinkai held the phone to his ear, shushing Yutto as she giggled. He didn't mind a good chase, especially if the prize was a hot, demi god of a body builder with nice lashes.

"Hello?" Quiet and polite, Shinkai was reluctant to admit his heart jumped just at that voice. The voice that chanted encouragement, shouted support and would sounded so very sinful crying out his name.

"Touichirou, hi. I hope I haven't caught you at a bad time?"

"No no, not at all. How can I help you?" Leaning back in his seat and pushing away Yutto as she almost sat in his lap to eaves drop on the conversation, Shinaki went on.

"Not much, I was just wondering if you were free on Wednesday night?" There was a brief scuffle and a hum.

"Um, I can fit you in just after my last beat pump class. Does seven thirty sound okay?"

Oh... He thought it was for a work session. Awkward.

"Well, maybe. I didn't really mean for the gym." There was a pause, a pause much longer than necessary and it made his heart sink.

"I'm so sorry Shinkai-san, I'm not sure I follow." Oh he was straight! So very very straight. Shinkai would never be able to go back to the gym after this. Ever.

"I just kind of meant as a date." There was no stopping it now and if he didn't say it, Yutto was going to rip the phone out of his hands and say it for him.

"Oh." There was only the slightest second of hesitation this time around. "I would be honoured Shinkai-san. Um are you sure?" Chuckling good naturedly, the brunette gave his sister the thumbs up.

"Of course I'm sure. But only if you want to." Heaven forbid he should push the other man into doing something he didn't want to.

"I want to." There was a pause and Shinkai could almost hearing him blushing through the phone. "I mean, I'm very happy you asked." Letting him ramble a little, Shinkai cut in only when he began getting off topic.

"So is seven thirty on Wednesday still okay?"

"Yes, that would suit fantastically. Thank you." Pleased by his eagerness, Shinkai couldn't help but smile.

"Alright, I'll meet you then." Exchanging a short good bye, the brunette finished his call in high spirits. "Well that went better than expected."

Snorting most unladylike, Yutto looked like a cat with cream.

"I knew it would. You usually have more faith in yourself." And he usually did, but when he was so used to having attention rather than seeking it, it threw his confidence a little.

"I've never had to ask before." Blowing him a raspberry as she jumped from her chair, Yutto glanced at her phone.

"Well you have to try everything once. Come by work today okay? We'll go shopping. You need to have something hot to wear." Heaving a heavy sigh of relief and tipping his head back to stare at the ceiling, Shinkai threw his sister a mock threatening look.

"Fine, just don't go to crazy okay?"

It was too much. Catching a quick glance at himself in a passing shop window, Shinkai shook his head. Trusting Yutto to tone things down was never a wise choice. In fact he was sure she didn't even know the meaning of the phrase. Jamming his hands in his pockets to avoid chill of the evening, he internal groaned at the dark clouds that painted the sky. It was going to rain and not in the nice, light, romantic way. It was going to pour buckets and he was going to be drenched on his walk home. He hadn't even though to bring an umbrella and that mistake would no doubt haunt him for the rest of the evening.

Turning the corner and catching sight of the familiar little eatery, his heart suddenly sped up. He'd been looking forward to this moment since his first meeting with Izumida. An opportunity outside of the gym to chat casually and informally and away from anything fitness related. And while he was sure the other man's work would certainly get a mention, it would be far enough away from his gym experiences and would no doubt prove much more interesting. Ducking into the doorway and bowing slightly as he was greeted by the waiting staff, he scanned the room for a quiet little table and scored a spot by the window. Pulling off his neatly pressed jacket and hanging it over the back of the chair, the sudden pitter patter of rain at the window signalled the beginning of the incoming downpour.

Pulling out his phone and ignoring three new messages from a needy Yutto, he checked to make sure the details and time were correct. Hopefully Izumida drove because the nearest bus stop was three blocks away. Trying to push aside some small niggling of anxieties eating at him, he scanned the menu and smiled charmingly at the waitress who delivered a jug of tea. Five minutes past, then ten minutes and as soon as the clock hit quarter to eight, he was readying to leave. Fiddling with the edge of the menu, Shinkai checked his phone for the utmost time. He was tempted to text Yutto back, just to have her arrive in something cute and pink to help him save face. Thankfully as he went to snap her a quick snapchat, the slide of the door at the front of the restaurant made his hopes jump.

"Shinkai-san." Breathless and wet Izumida looked terrified. "I'm so sorry. There was rain and I had to get my planets inside or else they over water and they die and I didn't realise the time and-"

"Touichirou, please relax. It's alright." Standing up from his chair to meet his trainer half way, Shinkai gave him a reassuring smile.

"Of course, sorry." Taking a deep breathe and swallowing thickly, Izumida gave him a quick smile. "Shall we sit?" Pleased he stabilised quickly, the pair retreated to their table. Taking a heavy drink, blush still running high on his cheeks, the trainer refused to meet his eye. Leaning back in his chair and trying to give an air of calm and confidence, the brunette put on his encouraging face, trying to draw the nervous man out of his shell.

"Do you have many plants?" Breathing settled and wet shirt clinging awkwardly to his chest, Izumida licked his lips before taking another sip.

"Ah yes. I live above a nursery actually." Interest piqued, Shinkai leant forward, elbows on the table.

"That sounds awesome. And so do you work there or just live there?" Hiding behind the menu and shrugging lightly, Izumida glanced quickly at the handsome man across the table.

"I used to work there, during university. But I throw myself into the gym now one hundred percent." Clearing his throat and putting down the menu to face his date head on, Izumida heaved a sigh. "But I still get staff discounts, so I tend to buy more plants than I have space for.

Interrupted by a waitress who jotted down their order in record speed, Shinkai was surprised when the toned man ordered something so minimal.

"I'm sorry, did you eat before you came?"

"No no," shaking his head and again looking thoroughly flustered, the short haired man stared into his glass of tea. "I just don't have much of an appetite, sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Leaning slowly across the table, Shinkai gave the other man's hand a bit of a squeeze. "I'm sorry about the rain, I'd stop it if I could." Jaw dropping, lost in the deep blue of his eyes, Izumida managed a real smile.

"It's fine, thank you."

Falling into easy, light conversation, Shinkai enjoyed the chatter and food. Izumida turned out to be quite the interesting individual, not that he was surprised. Coupled with the chemistry between them the natural flow and weave of the conversation soon had the younger man at ease and smiling.

"I remember watching _Dawn of the Dead,_ I think. Yutto likes to have horror movie nights although zombies aren't always high on her agenda. She likes demon possession more." Shuddering Izumida nibbled at a tiny serving of mochi ice cream.

"That is certainly not something I usually indulge in." Pink highlighting his cheeks, he chuckled. "The zombie flicks are just a bit of a guilty pleasure you know? I'll be awake for the next three nights in a row, but it's worth it." Nodding and prompting him to continue to open up Shinkai finished his third serving of chocolate ice cream.

"I'll watch them if Yutto has them on, otherwise it's not my thing. As for guilty pleasures, reality cooking shows are the worst of mine." Sharing a moment of laugher, Shinkai cocked his head to the side, watching Izumida closely.

As the evening had continued his previously wet and sticky shirt had began to dry, much to his silent disappointment. While none of Izumida usual gym shirts hid any of his fine physique, the see through white cotton had put the younger man's body in a whole new light and made the brunette's mouth water. Scraping his spoon against the pooling ice cream in his bowl, Shinkai looked up with intent, licking his lips slowly and ensuring his companion's dark eyes watched on. "So, are you working tomorrow?" Flustered and completely speechless, Izumida took a shaky breathe.

"Um, yes. I have to work every day. Just until we put on a new trainer." _And that won't be until the gym picks up more customers_ Shinkai thought. A little disappointed but putting on face he knew brought girls to their knees, the brunette was pleased to see Izumida had the same reaction.

"So I suppose it's early to bed then?" Open mouth and close to almost panting, the younger man nodded.

"Unfortunately yeah." Happy that he'd cottoned onto the intention, Shinaki grinned and dropped his spoon in the bowl with a quiet click of china. Using the pad of his thumb, his rubbed the soft, arch of Izumida lip slowly.

"Shame. You've got a bit of cream there." Retracting his hands and popping the thumb and the non existence ice cream in his mouth, the older man cocked his head to the side. "You can't take a day off?" _I'll take it worth your while_ lingered unspoken between them but didn't need to be said. Not with the bright red that broke over Izumida cheeks and burnt all the way up to his ears.

"I'm very sorry Shinkai-san, this is very unprofessional." Surprised and a little put out, the brunette pouted.

"I'm sorry if I've made you uncomfortable-"

"No no, not at all." Rubbing the back of his head, eyes lowered, Izumida sighed. "I just don't think it would be in the best interest to you as a client." Chuckling, Shinkai leant over the table, eyes bright with mischief.

"I don't know about that, I'm sure you could give me a hell of a work out."

Sitting up ramrod stiff and shoulders tense, Izumida looked as if he was about to pass out, enough so that Shinkai worried he may have pushed him a little too hard. And as the other man stood and stretched out his crumpled shirt, he swiftly apologised. "I'm sorry, that was inappropriate."

"A little." There was nothing harsh or angry in Izumida tone and yet the older man still felt a little guilty and lewd. "Thank you for a lovely evening Shinkai-san. I look forward to seeing you at the gym in the future." Getting up and going to try and stop his companion, the brunette could have kicked himself as he realised his mistake and prayed desperately for a redo.

"Yes, of course. Thank you for coming out in the rain. I appreciate it." Bowing slightly as he turned on his heel and quickly left, Shinkai's heart sank leaving him feel empty and angry at himself and at the weather.


	5. Chapter 5

Gently pushing the door closed, Izumida was careful not to slam it. Yuki kept snapping at him about the noise the door made and until they had the cash to fix it, they just had to be gentle. Gentle, just like Shinkai's smile. Groaning at the overwhelming flood of emotion that hit him, the toned man made a beeline for the change rooms, thankful that due to the late hour it would probably be empty. Stripping from his still slightly damp shirt and slacks, he tugged on a clean pair of sweats and went straight for the weights. Tonight he'd made such a fool of himself and in front of Shinkai. Shinkai! The gorgeous house power with soft eyes and a wide smile. The witty and soft spoken doctor who made his heart flutter and his stomach fill with butterflies. Shinkai who would probably want nothing more to do with him ever again. Bending at the knees and starting with a lighter weight than his internal punishment dedicated, Izumida sniffed.

"You better not be listening to romance novels again, it's weird enough, please don't do it here." Almost dropping the dumbbell and blushing, Izumida rubbed a free hand over his eyes before smiling disarmingly at Kuroda who strode across the now empty gym floor. "Hey, you okay?" Looking away as the silver haired man came to stand before him, Izumida was amazed his old friend had pin pointed his mood in seconds. Not that he should have been surprised, Yuki had always been so good at reading him, even back in middle school when no one even noticed him, let alone acknowledge his feelings.

"I'm okay" the toned man managed, focusing on the weight in hand. Humming as he stepped back and watched his old friend flex and pump faster, Kuroda wasn't convinced.

"Ah ha, didn't you have a date tonight? With Yutto's doctor?"

"Brother" Izumida quickly corrected, then caught himself. "Or something." Crossing his arms as he slowly put two and two together, Yuki waited, somewhat impatiently.

"And?" Sighing as he jumped up to swap the weights to something heavier, Izumida knew he should just come clear and fess up. Kuroda wouldn't leave him be until he did.

"And I messed up."

Tisking as he sat down on the bench pressed across from his friend, Kuroda looked on expectantly.

"I seriously doubt that. Explain." Making an unhappy sound and flexing his forearm faster, the Izumida looked in complete misery.

"He was so nice and friendly and dinner was great and we were really getting along, but... But..." Stumbling over his words, he tossed the dumbbell down none to gently. "I can't! I just can't." Rolling his eyes, Kuroda shook his head.

"Oh my god, why not?"

"Because I'm not-"

"Hey what did I say last time? Never start a conversation with me when 'It's my fault' or 'I'm not good enough'. Seriously."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, an exhausted sigh echoing from his lips, the silver haired man was ready to slap some sense into his age old friend. It was the same thing, time and time again. Even after all these years Izumida still had no self esteem. It was as if he was still locked in the image of himself from middle school. He was objectively very attractive, every time they went out on the town, he accumulated many admiring glances and numbers. And yet the dark haired man forever saw himself as not worthy and usually never bother to even call his admirers back.

"But it's true." Dark eyes gleaming wetly, thick lashes clumping at the moisture, Izumida sniffed back tears. "And this was different. He's a client."

"Yeah, but you're not a doctor or some shit. It's not like there's a law against it or anything."

"It's a matter of professionalism" Izumida snapped back quickly. "It wouldn't be fair on him. He's paying money for me to help him, not-"

"Give him a good time and probably the best sex of his life? You have an excuse for everything don't you?" Putting his head down and staring at numbers lining the metal weights of his dumbbell, Izumida refused to admit Yuki was right. Yuki was always right but not about this, not even close.

"It's not just that." Raising an eyebrow as he waited the next string of unrealistic reasoning, Kuroda remained silent, letting his friend at least speak his piece. "He's just so cool you know? Family has money, he has money. Handsome, confident and those eyes." Touching a hand to his chest, he felt as if he'd been shot through the heart. _Kapow!_ "How can I possibly compete with that?" Groaning in frustration, it hurt Kuroda when his old friend got all self pitying and sad. He'd come such a long way and developed so much and yet he seemed blind to all his beauty but still critical on his few faults.

"You're not competing with him. That's not what a relationship is. You're supposed to balance each out, not fight." Rubbing a hand over his tired eyes, the taller man wasn't even sure why he tried. They'd been over this a hundred time and the result was always the same. A sad Izumida, lonely and teary.

"But someone like me... I'm not even worthy to stand by his side let alone be called his lover." Standing up and slapping his hands down on the flat of his thighs, Kuroda signalled the end of their conversation.

"Fine! Whatever you say. But if this keeps up you're going to be very lonely and unhappy for a very long time. Lock up when you leave, I'm done here."

Walking away with a final word of tough love, Kuroda kept his head held high, even as he heard his childhood friend break down into tears. Izumida needed to get out of his own little bubble of self-deprecation and wake out to the world. And get laid, he really really needed to get laid.


	6. Chapter 6

"You are bad." Whacking her brother on the nose as if training a dog, Yutto shook her head. "You're usually better than this, pick up your act!" Falling back on his sister's bed with a sigh, Shinkai was ready to admit defeat. Why was this so hard? He'd done it a million times before and it never ended like this.

"I don't even know why."

"Because you're a massive prev and Izumida is all cute and innocent. Maybe you should bring him flowers as an apology." Rolling onto his stomach and shaking his fringe from his eyes, the older sibling wasn't convinced.

"Maybe I should just leave it."

"What? And quit the gym? Not bloody likely."

Smiling a little as he buried his face into Yutto's lush and fluffy quilt, Shinkai groaned. He had thought about quitting the gym literally the minute Izumida had rejected him. But he'd decided against it pretty quick after that, it would not only be rude but he'd also be losing face and that was worse than the awkwardness that would follow.

"What should I do then?" Shrugging as she ran her fingers through her brother's long hair, Yutto pulled out the hair tie of his short pony tail.

"Just stick it out. You're only signed up for another month. Just keep the exercise up, use it up entirely and move on. You're good at that." That was true, it had been years since he'd had a real girlfriend and he hadn't really ever had a real boyfriend rather than a fuck buddy or friends with benefits.

"Yeah I suppose." Nuzzling his nose deep into the comforter, Shinkai was reluctant to move, even as his sister tugged his hair sharply.

"Please don't fall asleep here, you'll get a crick in your neck and then you'll be cranky all tomorrow." Smiling as he sat up and pulled her into a hug, the brunette sighed.

"I won't, thank you." It was good having such a supportive sister, even if she ate him out of house and home.

Washing his face with a bright pink face washer, Shinkai stared himself down in the mirror with a twitch of his eyebrow. But it wasn't Yutto's horrid taste in bathroom décor that made him frowning. It was the simple fact that he was far too tired to be heading out tonight. The cold had been getting the better of him and all he wanted to do was curl up in a ball somewhere, under at least seven blankets with a stack of pillows and chocolate. Instead Yutto was dragging him out for a night on the town with a bunch of her friends and work colleagues for drinks and karaoke, the latter of which sounded terrible.

But he was moping and with Juichi and Arakita locked away at home with a sickly Ino he still hadn't managed to boost his mood, especially after his rejection. His time at the gym had been so awful he'd been counting down the days until his membership expired. Of course Izumida had palmed him off on the young trainee trainer. While not a bad motivator, Manami always left him feeling passively aggressively abused and a little scared. Any interaction he had with Izumida was limited to a simple nod and polite greeting. It hurt but there was little he could do about it other than put his head down and power through it.

Pulling his hair back into tight pony tail and shrugging on a shirt, he jumped as Yutto strode into the room without even knocking.

"Rude" he snapped, buttoning his shirt up and she rummaged through her make up bag. "I could have been taking a dump."

"Wouldn't care" she said distantly, looking between two different shimmers and choosing the lighter of the two. "Do you want me to do your make up? Those bags look heavy." Glancing quickly at the eyes in question, Shinkai nodded slowly.

"Yes please. Just the foundation though, no eye liner." While it did make his unique blue eyes pop, it also made them itch and with them already suffering from fatigue it probably wasn't the best idea to irritate them further.

"You sure you want to come out tonight? Don't feel pressured or anything." Pulling him down to sit on the edge of the bathtub, Yutto tipped his chin up, sorting through her make up to find a closer colour pigment.

"I want to." He said honestly, although it was just a distraction, something to keep himself busy and not sulking somewhere in a corner. "Thanks for the invite."

"You're welcome." Mixing the colours and watching her brother carefully, the dark haired youth sighed.

"How many shots do you think until Ashikiba starts singing?" Chuckling as the brush touched under his eyes and the powder made his nose tingle, Shinkai tried to relax.

"At least three. You going shots tonight?"

"I'm going _everything_ tonight. No work tomorrow." Smiling and resisting the urge to scrunch up his face, the brunette waited patiently until she declared him finished. "You so pretty. I think you're beginning to look better than me with make up on."

"That is neither a compliment to you or me." Standing up and stretching, Shinkai searched around for his jeans and straightened everything up neatly in the mirror.

"But you have those lovely thighs. I'm so jealous. And that butt, you could pass so much easier than I could." Scoffing at her running commentary and being pushed out of the way for the mirror, Shinkai poked her cheek gently.

"You pass fine, the most beautiful girl in the world." Fluttering her lashes with a grin, Yutto petted him on the head.

"Naw, thank you. I'm buy you a drink for the best brother award."

A taxi ride and long queue in the cold later, Shinkai was thankful for the big open fire blazing in the corner of the cocktail bar. Making a beeline for the warmth after shouting a drink order to Yutto, he snagged a chair close to the flames and smiled contently. Hopefully the bar would be serving meals with their drinks. Turning to stare into the fire, he smiled a little, relaxed and very warm.

"S-Shinkai-san?" Looking up with a knee jerk reaction, the brunette's small smile morphed into polite neutrality.

"Izumida-san, hello." Looking around for Yutto, he spied her close to the bar, eyes wide and looking concerned. Ignoring her flapping hands and focusing back on his blushing ex trainer, the brunette forced a smile. "Lovely night." And despite the cold it was. The bright moon had been clear through the tall city scape of Tokyo and it had certainly moved him, more than anything that week had. Except this. This was an unwelcome emotional experience he could do without.

"Izumida! Oh, Kuroda didn't mention he'd be bringing a guest." With eyes large and drinks in hand, Yutto balanced a tall glasses on a tray as she went to place one in front of your brother. "It's so nice to see you outside of the gym, looking sharp." Smiling cheerfully as she leant down and settled the glass in front of Shinkai, her smile quickly vanished.

"I didn't know I'm so sorry." Panic and something sad flashed in her eyes as she straightened and turned back to Izumida. "Come chat with us maybe? I know Ashikiba has saved a seat just over there." Thankful for his sister tact and polite pushiness, Shinkai nodded and supped his beer, watching his sister led the younger man way chatting all the while, even as he looked back over his shoulder at the brunette with sad eyes. Choosing to ignore the dull ache in his chest and focusing back on the fire, Shinkai sighed heavily wishing desperately for more beer and better company.


	7. Chapter 7

Avoiding eye contact only worked for so long, especially with a well meaning Yutto always dragging him back into the conversation. Having been pulled away from his solitary seat by the fire, Shinkai mostly opted to focus on his drink, sipping to keep his mouth full and unable to speak. Taking dinner orders, Yutto gave her brother's shoulder a quick squeeze for support.

"I'll get you another beer" she whispered, taking his glass and playing waitress. With nothing to occupy his hands, the brunette stared at the flames of the open fire, ignoring the scent of leather and soft, neutral deo as it came in closer.

"S-Shinkai-san?" Craning his neck to the side and offering Izumida a quick smile, the older man rested his chin on his hand.

"Izumida-san, enjoying your evening?" He hadn't and Shinkai knew it to. The poor thing looked ten times more uncomfortable than he did and even with the various drinks his friends were pouring into him, the toned man still looked tense.

"A little" he admitted honestly. "I just-" interrupted by Yutto with a fresh beer, she raised her eyebrow briefly before skipping back to Ashikiba, watching from a safe distance.

"Pardon?" A small, sick part of Shinkai was happy just to watch the younger man squirm, especially after all the heart ache he had caused over the last couple of weeks.

"You didn't continue your membership." Frowning on reflex, the brunette couldn't even pretend to look happy.

"No I didn't" he sad simply, watching Izumida's head drop instantly. "I just don't have the time right now."

 _Lies, all lies_ but Izumida didn't need to know that. Shinkai wanted him to hurt in a petty way Arakita would have high fived him for.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I hope Yutto is comfortable enough to stay." Shrugging and taking a sip of his beer, Shinkai kept his eyes on the burning red coals and pitch ash.

"She's an adult and does as she pleases, it's no business of mine." Hearing the heavy sigh from the shorter man, he glanced at him quickly and paused. Izumida looked on the edge of tears. Eyes red and watery, his whole body looked tight as a spring and ready to snap. "Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm so sorry Shinkai-san. I'm terrible, it's all my fault." Wincing at the volume and crack in his voice, the brunette tried to reassure his ex trainer quickly, shushing him softly.

"Hey, it's okay. Shush, it's alright." Reaching out and touching a hand to his shoulder Shinkai jumped as a hand clamped over his and squeezed hard.

"I'm so sorry my personal choices impacted your fitness quest. Please forgive me Shinkai-san."

 _Fitness quest?_ Smiling despite himself, the brunette overlapped his firmly squeezed hand, trying in vain to pry painfully strong fingers off his.

"It's okay, really. I was inappropriate and prevy, thank you for correcting my behaviour. It's fine." Catching his gaze, dark eyes teary and scared, his heart skipped a beat.

"But... what?" The most bemused look replaced sorrow as Izumida tried to follow the conversation, alcohol and guilt making it difficult. "I don't understand."

Chuckling to cover his own confusion, Shinkai didn't either. Pulled from their intense discussion by the arrival of food, the brunette could hardly focus on scoffing down his meal, especially with this revelation hanging heavy in the air. Not that it stopped his appetite and as he finished off his final stick of yakitori, he could feel Izumida's eyes boring into the side of his head.

"I" he began. "Was rude and inappropriate." He pausing gauging the other man's reaction. "Because of this I assumed you didn't want to see me. Am I correct?" Mouth open wide, head shaking slowly side to side Izumida wasn't agreeing.

"No, not at all. I-" he stopped, looked down at his hands and tried again. "I was the one being inappropriate." Thinking back to their night out and the light, pleasant conversation exchanged, the brunette couldn't follow.

"Could you give me an example?" Groaning and rubbing the back of his head awkwardly, the shorter man squirmed.

"I put my own personal desires before my professional outlook. It reflects badly on the gym, on me and it certainly wasn't fair on you." Blinking owlishly, Shinkai knocked back an offer for another drink, focusing intently on the conversation at hand.

"But you didn't, you made that very clear."

Face red and struggling, Izumida took the risk, leaning over the table and slamming a quick, kiss on Shinkai's very surprised lips.

"But I didn't want to" he said softly, still hunched over the table. "I really really wanted to say yes."

Blushing to his ear tips, their very public display was overlooked by his sister and friends, the brunette smiled regardless.

"It's okay" he said, lips tingling and heart racing. "Just maybe explain next time." Collapsing back in his seat and almost ending up on the floor, Izumida shook his head wildly.

"How could? If I did you'd think I was lewd and unprofessional. And you're so cool and relaxed, with a great job and friends and I just..." He paused, "clumsy." Aware of their very public setting and not wanting to make too much of a scene, Shinkai could only smile.

Izumida was so genuine and possibly the nicest person he'd ever met, people like this didn't exist in real life and if they did, they certainly didn't want anything to do with him.

"Touichirou-chan my god, can you not?" In a flash of sliver Kuroda was suddenly at Izumida side, shaking his head and glaring. "You're all but yelling, the whole bar can hear you. Go home." Pouting as he looked around, red faced, a tear dripped from the toned man's dark eyes, incredibly overwhelmed.

"I'm so sorry Yuki, I didn't know." Biting his lip as he glanced at Shinkai and mumbled an apology, the brunette wanted nothing more to than just comfort him, but was beaten to the mark by Kuroda who rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone.

"I'm calling you a cab. Come wait out the front with me, the fresh air will do you some good." Wiping away the tears and steadying his hands on the table before standing, Izumida nodded.

"Thank you Yuki, you've always been so clever and good at looking out for me and-"

"Yeah yeah I know." Ear to the phone, the silver haired man eyed off Shinkai as the older man went to stand. "And can I help you?"

Raising an eyebrow at the snark in his tone, the brunette couldn't help but grin. He and Kuroda had met through Ashikiba and while he didn't approve of the other man's _tough love_ approach to almost all situations, they were usually on pretty good terms, except for now it seemed.

"Yuki, please don't talk to Shinkai-san like that."

"Like what?" He retorted quickly. "He's done nothing but cause you grief for the last two weeks, its been all you've talked about. I'm sick of it and I won't have him treating you like shit."

 _Now that was interesting._ It would seem his pining wasn't entirely unrequited, which somehow made the older man feel a world better.

"I'm very sorry you feel that way" Shinkai interjected calmly, watching the bickering pair as he stood and walked around the table to join them. "Perhaps I can make amends?" Izumida looked ready to pass out, while Kuroda stood his ground fronting up to the older man with a stern look.

"Oh yeah?" Thankfully they were about the same height it made squaring off a little more even. However years of cycling and board shoulders gave Shinkai the slightest advantage.

"Yeah, I'd be happy to see Touichirou home. Just to make sure he arrives safe." Cutting off his old friend's heartfelt _oh Shinkai-san,_ Kuroda stared him down.

"Yeah and that doesn't sound suss at all." Scowling at the implication, Shinkai shook his head, trying hard to reign in his temper. It was moving that the younger man was so worried about his friend but in the same sense, he didn't need to be so rude.

"I assure you I have Touichirou best intentions at heart." And he truly did but anything that might come after that would be a welcome bonus. Inhaling deeply and turning his attention to Izumida, Kuroda put his hands on his hips.

"What do you want to do? I can come home with you now if you want." Swapping his attention between the two men, the Izumida shrugged.

"I don't mind, but please Yuki, don't worry about Shinkai. He is a good man and I trust him."

Smiling disarmingly, Shinkai was amazed by the compliment, hoping desperately the well meaning, but aggressive man backed off. He wouldn't cause an issue, but with this development being so tempting, he needed to explore it further. Especially if he hoped to get any sleep tonight. Narrowing his eyes at the brunette, Kuroda tossed up his hands with a sigh.

"Whatever, do what you want. But text me once you get home, just to make sure." Patting him sluggishly on the shoulder, Izumida smiled.

"I will thank you Yuki." Waving him off and pointing outside, Kuroda shot off final instructions about the incoming taxi before glaring at Shinkai and eventually sitting back down at the table, leaving the two to their own actions.


	8. Chapter 8

He means well" Izumida assured Shinkai as they rallied to leave. "He just gets a little..." He paused, searching for the right word. "Over protective." Palming off money to Yutto for dinner and drinks, Shinkai nodded.

"I'd gathered, it's not a bad thing though." Waving good bye to the company, the pair found themselves huddled outside awaiting their transport. "He obviously cares about you." Scuffling his shoes against the pavement, the shorter man smiled a little.

"Yeah he's always looked out for me."

"Oh?" Tipping his head to the side to hear over the roar of passing traffic, the brunette shivered as a cold gust of wind hit them. "You've known him for a while?" Cramming his hands in his pockets as the chill of the evening cut through the heat of the alcohol, Izumida nodded.

"Since we were kids. He was always so cool and sporty and everyone liked him. I was just kind of there in the background. But he was nice to me, friendly and I'm thankful for that." Looking down at his feet awkwardly, he shrugged. "I didn't have many friends in school."

Nudging his shoulder gently, Shinkai could hardly believe his ears.

"Really? Impossible. I don't believe it." Cheeks pink and looking a little embarrassed, the younger man resisted the urge to lean into the strong, stable touch of the man standing tall beside him.

"Really, I was... different in school." The raw tone in his voice was a little hard to stomach and on reflex Shinkai reached out and looped an arm around his shoulders. Izumida was comfortably solid and increasing warm in the chill of the evening, making the brunette just want to snuggle in closer.

"We all were" he offered, watching the approaching lights of a taxi coming in towards them. "But we better and change ourselves. That's just growing up. I was a demon, no joke, literally the worst kind of person." The sound of disbelief that slipped the other man's lips made him chuckle, even as he pulled open the taxi door and pushed him inside. Rattling off the address and falling back into the leather seats, Izumida immediately tucked himself up along Shinkai for a second time, leg overlapping his in the cramped space.

"Why were you so bad? But... I can't see it. Shinkai-san is so nice and friendly." Leaning his arm along the backrest of the seat, the brunette shrugged lightly.

"See? Everyone grows and changes, it helps to develop who you are now." Humming softly as they watched the city fly by, Shinkai tried to get a mental map of which direction they were heading but ultimately failed as the taxi pulled to a halt. Stretching as they exited the car, the older man tried to reign in his excitement and growing anticipation. If he tried anything sneaky now it would break his promise to Kuroda and would also have been the biggest dick move in history. "Do you need a hand?" Watching his friend struggle to stick the key in the keyhole of his door, Shinkai knew he couldn't make the move on Izumida tonight. Not when he had been all but crying before and had left the bar in a drunken stumble.

"Yes please" came the quiet and dejected reply. Handing the older man the keys, Izumida stood back with a pout, glaring at the door as if it was at fault. Deciding that regardless of his resolve to not act on any kind of sexual impulse, a small kiss to the forehead left Shinkai's lips tingling and Izumida red faced.

Key in the door and stairs hiked, the brunette kicked off his shoes and waited for some kind of prompting. He knew he should just guide the younger man to bed, but he so wanted to linger. To find out more from him, to get a look at at his true, unfiltered self.

"Shinkai-san would you like a drink? I think I need some water." Placing his shoes aside and walking slowly to the neat kitchenette, Izumida carefully took out two glasses, his moments slow and deliberate to ensure nothing would break.

"That'd be great thanks." Anything if he got to stay longer. With the light on the apartment was smaller than Shinkai had envisioned but it was neat with plants sitting, hanging or nestled on every available surface. The room was warm without being over powering and immediately he felt at ease.

"Ice?" Nodding his head as he finished his subtle inspection, the brunette came to sit at the small breakfast nook with a smile.

"Sure, if you're offering." Watching him open the fridge and catching the glimpse of a photo pinned to the front, Shinkai's smile grew. "Is that you?" Blushing as he passed him the glass and nodding, Izumida plucked the photo from the stainless steel surface.

"Ah yeah, with my brother. Just before his graduation." Looking over the photo, the brunette smiled.

"Very cute." Taking the photo back stiffly, the shorter man looked tense.

"Not even, it was a long time ago." Glancing quickly at the photo a second time, Shinkai finally understood his distress.

While the kind face and thick lashes were the same, the older man noticed the slight weight around the younger vision of his friend's face. "I was so big in middle school." Making a sympathetic noise, the older man shook his head.

"Hardly." Shaking his head as he drained his glass and went back for another, Izumida looked sad.

"I appreciate your kind words, they spur me to do better in the future." Taking a big gulp before slipping off his stool, Shinkai had to do something to pull the shorter man out of funk. Catching him just before he ducked out from the sink, the brunette pinned him to the sink, hip to hip.

"You've done so well" he tried, gauging the reaction without pushing too hard. "You're gorgeous." Swallowing thickly as arms came down around his shoulder, Izumida shivered as Shinkai gave him a quick kiss, lips warm and inviting and impossible to say no to.

"Thank you, Shinkai-san."

"Hayato, please." Staring lovely into his deep blue eyes, Izumida found himself frozen to his spot, body trembling and heart pounding.

"Hayato..." Licking his dry lips, the dark haired man leant in for another kiss, surprised and a little put out when a soft finger was pressed to his lips.

"Yes and I hope you keep saying it, screaming it hopefully." Unable to help the giggle that escaped his lips, the younger man looked up through his long lashes with heat and promise.

"I hope so too." Previously stationary arms, slide up the taller man's sides, linking his hands around Shinkai's neck. "Tonight?" Fluttering his lashes and grinning coyly, Izumida nuzzled in close, kissing softly little spots atop his the other man's cheeks. Smiling at the sweet, small little peaks, the brunette was so temped to say yes, especially as their hips bumped together a little too encouragingly.

"Next time" he promised. "When we're both ready." Looking down sheepishly, Izumida nodded, snuggling in closer and squeezing Shinkai around the middle, his head tucked under the older man's chin.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I was nervous." Patting him on the back with a smooth hand, the brunette kissed the top of his head gently.

"Don't worry, I'm a mess as well." Snorting, Izumida squeezed hard enough to snap ribs, listening to the hitch in his friend's breathe.

"You? Never?" Chucking at the sight tease, Shinkai rolled his shoulders and pushed the dark haired man back carefully.

"Only a little." Looking around for a sofa and finding nothing but a bench press, the pair stood awkwardly before the threshold of the shoe box sized bedroom. "Will you be okay from here?" Glancing into the dark room and compact bed, Izumida gave him an innocent look.

"I think so, but I might need a little hand getting into bed." Playing into his game, Shinkai followed him into the room, switching on the light just in time to see Izumida strip off his shirt and fold it neatly, grin tugging at his lips.

"Just tell me where you need me." Glancing over his bare shoulder as he sat down neatly on the small bed, dark haired man beckoned him closer. Coming to stand before the sitting man, Shinkai inhaled sharply as strong hands ran up his thighs.

"I need you to take your pants off." Threading his fingers through the short crop of Izumida's hair, the brunette licked his lips.

"Oh god, you know I want to but..."

"No, no." Looking up through his thick lashes, the toned man shook his head. "I know that, just... your thighs." Leaning into press a soft, inviting kiss to his jeans clad thighs, Izumida licked his lips and shuddered. "I just need to see them."

Chucking and moving automatically, Shinkai's gaze didn't waver as he unzipped his pants and pulled the denim down over his hips.

"Between you and my sister I think I might be getting a complex." Raising an eyebrow but remaining silent, Izumida licked his lips, all but panting. Shivering at the slightest lick of a tongue against his upper thigh, the brunette took a shaky breath, trying hard to push down his arousal. "M-Maybe don't touch." Looking up with a pout, the younger man leant his forehead against the firm, expanse of skin. It was impossible not to touch, not when Shinkai had the most perfect thighs he'd ever seen. On a man or a woman, the curve and strength behind his powerful legs were impressive at the least and had completely flooded the young trainer.

It was easy for Shinkai to lose himself in the feeling. Especially when Izumida was so accommodating. It was as if everything he was doing was designed to make him lose his mind. Sure sex was off the table, but in many ways this was so much better. Hot hands ran up the length of his thighs, tickling just behind his knee then up the inside of his legs. The toned man was muttering softly to himself and as he began pressing kisses and licks to his flesh, Shinkai could hear the distinct names of all the muscles in his legs.

"So good." He moaned, petting the short buzz of Izumida's hair. "You feel so good." Cheeks flushed and mouth dry, the brunette looked down and immediately wished he hadn't. Everything about Izumida was so sensual, alluring. And as he looked up to gaze at the older man through thick lashes, it was almost impossible for Shinkai to resist the urge to roll his hips forward, seeking just a fraction more pleasure and sensation.

The embarrassing, darkening stain on the front of his underwear was enough indication of his enjoyment. But this needed to stop or at least so down, especially as seeking lips and a questing tongue licked and mouthed against the outline of his stiffening cock. "Touichirou," he warned, putting a hand to his chin and pushing him away gently. "Not this time, please." Sitting back on the bed with a huff, Izumida sighed.

"Is it not good enough?" Groaning in frustration, Shinkai pushed him flat to the bed, coming to awkwardly kneel between his parted legs.

"It's too good" the brunette assured. "If you don't stop now I won't be able to stop myself."

Shivering a little, the toned man's arms immediately came up around his lover's neck, anchoring them together.

"But can we still kiss?" Chuckling as he leant down lower, Shinkai took his lips in a deep, wet kiss. Izumida was sure he was in heaven, it was just a kiss, several in fact and his body felt hot and tight enough to burst at any minute. This was the sheer power and majesty of such a man as Shinkai and Izumida thirsted for it hard.

Feeling his heart pound and his pecks contract in pulses of desire, the trainer had to remember to breath, his head hot and swimming from lust as much as alcohol. Giving Shinkai's ponytail the gentlest tug, they broke apart, panting and a little sweaty.

"My god you're gorgeous." The plan to even his breathing only working for seconds as Shinkai's large hands touched his collarbone. "So incredibly beautiful." Pressing the softest, chaste kiss to his shoulder, the brunette's blue eyes shone. "Can I touch?" Somehow the tricky doctor had managed to switch the situation on it's head and Izumida found himself locked in a reserve of their previous situation.

Hiccuping and a little nervous the younger man nodded. Shifting his shoulders against the bed.

"If you really want to" he sounded unsure, but Shinkai knew it was a matter of esteem. He needed to ensure the man knew how very appealing he was in both body and mind.

"Oh I want to." Kissing across his chest, hands splayed atop his hips, the brunette blanketed the younger man's body with his own, indulging in the sensation of grinding their hips together. "Everything about you is just so beautiful, what am I supposed to focus on first." Which was a fair question, everything about him was so enticing, he just wanted to touch every part of him.

Hiding his face briefly in his hands, Izumida jerked upright as Shinkai licked an overly sensitive nipple. Feeling the tension in the man beneath him grow the older man glanced up and shuddered, almost causing his down fall. Hot, panting and sweaty, Izumida had a knuckle wedged between his teeth, trying hard not to cry out. Knocking his hand away, the brunette grinned wickedly. "Don't hold back, if it feels good tell me." Pushing off the bed with an arch of his back, the toned man hissed.

"I'm trying, but please Shinkai-san. Touch me." This was getting dangerous, too dangerous. Pushing him any further could possibly breach his promise to Kuroda and to not touch. But oh god he wanted it, wanted it so bad and needed it more by the second.

"Touichirou..." Staring up at the ceiling, eyes hazy and lust feeding his system, the younger man groaned in frustration.  
"I feel pretty good now. Sober."

 _Oh yes he did_ and with hands still firmly pressed around his middle, Shinkai was in no position to disagree.  
"I don't doubt but Touichirou please. Soon I promise." Sighing, and throwing a hand over his eyes, Izumida groaned.

"Why do you have to be so noble? Just perfect." Scoffing as he rolled off him and flopped a leg over his lover's legs and lower body, the brunette shrugged.  
"I'd say sorry, but you'll thank me for it in the morning." Scowling at him mockingly Izumida shuffled further up the bed, beckoning the older man to join him.  
"Oh we'll see." Squirming up the bed and shrugging off his jeans entirely Shinkai smiled tenderly. "Do you want to go out for breakfast in the morning?" Letting his fingers thread through the broad man's hair, Izumida ran the soft strands through his fingers, feeling his body heavy with desire, fall limp and ready for sleep.  
"I do like breakfast, ask me again in the morning."

Listening to the gentle thump of the steady heart beat beneath his ear, Shinkai let his eyelids droop as he snuggled in closer.  
"Mmm, breakfast."


	9. Chapter 9

Waking up with a heavy weight stuck to his chest, Shinkai yawned. He was so very very warm, hotter than he usually was upon waking. Opening his eyes and staring up at an unfamiliar ceiling, the brunette smiled as he craned his neck to the side and took in the sleeping angel attached to his hip. It certainly hadn't been a peaceful night's sleep, the short bed was not suited for two and yet they'd managed to cram their way into somewhat of a comfortable position. Two heavily set men camping out together, even when overlapping was a struggle. Shifting his aching shoulders slowly, he tried to ensure Izumida didn't wake up. It was too early for them both to be awake and besides, Shinkai just wanted to bask in the soft feeling of closeness. By this time of the morning most of his hook ups would already be out the door or he himself would be in a taxi on the way home.

It was nice to just be able to sleep and take in the beauty of his resting lover. Mouth slightly ajar, head titled back with his chin up in the air, Izumida was snoring softly, cutely. Who could snore cutely? Izumida apparently. Hands stretched up behind his head, Shinkai grinned as the shorter man grunted, hand moving groggily to rub at his nose. Happily relaxing, their peaceful slumber was interrupted by a loud, obnoxious ringtone Yutto favoured on his phone. Jerking up right, head almost colliding with the brunette's chin, Izumida looked around wildly, face pale and mild terror in his dark eyes.

"Shinkai-san?" His confused tone made the older man laugh, even as he jumped out of bed and searched his discarded jeans for his phone.

"It's okay, sorry. It's just Yutto, she probably just wants to make sure I'm not dead in a ditch somewhere." Yanking out his phone and and sliding it open, he held it to his ear, wedging it between his shoulder and neck.

"Good morning. You feeling okay?"

"I haven't slept" his sister all but yelled. "So much caffeine and Ashikiba threw up twice, so no sleep for me!" Rolling his eyes as he glanced behind him, Izumida thankfully wasn't always turning himself inside out trying to get off the bed silently although he did almost trip over in the process. "So, uh you didn't come home last night. I assume you and Mr Izumida had a good night."

"Ah yeah." Except he didn't get laid and the blatant truth of that was still a little stiff in his underwear.

"You going to be back from breakfast? Because no joke by the time my head hits this pillow I'm out." Humming as he watched his struggling love interest slink through the room and mouth a quick sorry before ducking through the open door, Shinkai weighed up his options.

"I don't know, I'll get back to you on that. It was a good night." A great night if he was honest, reconciliation was the best feeling in the world, that having hot, heavily muscled company wasn't such a bad thing either.

"Well if you come home please be quiet, I'll keep some chocolate in the fridge so help yourself."

Hanging up with a flick of his wrist, Shinkai hopped off the bed and pulled up his slacks. His head felt a little dizzy standing up but it would be nothing some food and water couldn't fix. Coming to stand in the doorway, he cocked a hip to the threshold, watching the toned man standing in front of the sink, water running and cutlery clattering.

"Sorry about that just Yutto giving me an update on last night." Coming into the kitchen, he slipped his arms under Muscle's waist, chin on his shoulder. "Good morning." Watching a steady blush begin to spread out across the dark haired man's neck and ears, Shinkai kissed his cheek softly. "You want some breakfast?" Turning in his embrace, face pink, Izumida licked his lips, eyes to the floor.

"I-I'm surprised you're still here" A little put out, the brunette cocked his head to the side.

"Oh? And why is that?" Coming in close for a quick kiss, the pair locked arms around each other.

"I just thought..." Breaking apart, Izumida shrugged. "I mean I just kind of assumed you'd be the kind of guy who leave the morning after, not that there's anything wrong with that." Shaking his head at his mumbling, Shinkai pushed a finger to his babbling lips.

"Usually I might be but..." Kissing him again, hard and wet, the brunette nipped at his bottom lip with a wink. "But you're different." Watching the blush intensify, the tall man stood back and stretched. "Do you think I can borrow one of your shirts? I think the one I have here is a little too formal for breakfast out." Nodding automatically, wide smile unshakable, Izumida gave Shinkai a final hug before heading back into the bedroom, fashion in mind.

Two stores down from the sweet smelling florist, a neat little cafe back out onto the street. Small, busy and with an array of pastries, the couple secured a small table with little issue. Any kind of food made Shinkai happy but with chocolate croissants and banana pancakes, nothing could make him happy beyond company of course.

"I hope I'm not keeping you from work." Glancing over the menu at him, Izumida shook his head.

"No no, Kuroda said if I came in today he'd call the police and bar me from entering." Pulling a face as he remembered the aggressive young man Shinkai wouldn't put it past him.

"I'm sure he's just looking out for you. When was the last time you had a day off?" Shrugging, Izumida looked thoughtful.

"About three months ago. For my brother's wedding." Had it been anyone else Shinkai would have thought they were exaggerating. But knowing the toned man as he did he knew there was no lies. Just pure dedication.

"Well one day off won't hurt you. Doctor's order."

"You're not that kind of doctor." Sharing a chuckle as they made their order, the brunette was happy to get back to reclaiming some closeness between them.

"So I should probably redo my membership at the end of the week." Cocking his head to the side, Izumida looked concerned for a moment.

"It was because of me." Reaching out quickly and taking his hand, Shinkai gave him a reassuring smile.

"Hardly, but you've got to admit, it was a little awkward." Rubbing the back of his head, the younger man agreed reluctantly.

"Yeah, horribly so. But it won't be now?" His tone held a question, so the brunette confirmed quickly.

"Nope, not now," rubbing a thumb over the other man's wrist, he raised his hand to his lips. "It'll probably motivate me in truth."

Laughing breathlessly, Izumida looked completely overwhelmed but was saved by the arrival of food which equalled enough to feed an army.

"Please beg my pardon Shinkai-san but where do you put it all?" Digging into a stack of syrup covered hot cakes, the older man shrugged.

"Hayato. Fast metabolism probably that and my thighs are hallow." Almost choking on his yoghurt and fruit, Izumida took a quick swig of coffee to ease the coughing fit.

"It would certainly explain their voluptuousness."

"But not Yutto's. She's skinny as a rake and can eat me under the table." Mixing his grains and fruit together, the other man accepted a bite of pancake, cheeks pink.

"Your sister is a very interesting individual."

Without a doubt Shinkai thought, thinking over his sister's various oddities.

"She is," he said slowly, dissecting the end flaky knob\ on his croissant. "But beyond interesting I think she just wants to be a normal chick with a cute boyfriend and a stuffed toy collection to the envy of every child in a mile radius."

"And isn't she?" Izumida said without missing beat.

Pleased by his immediate response, Shinkai was thrilled to see that his friend had spoken without false intention or pity. His tone and aura spoke only of rational and fact. To him Yutto was a girl, plain and simple, no awkward or complex alteration needed.

"She is. My god you're perfect." Pausing, spoon raised mid way to his mouth, milk dripping into the bowl below, Izumida gawked.  
"You're very liberal with your compliments. I am in no way deserving."

Stretching his legs out beneath the table, Shinkai brushed a foot against Izumida's, watching him jump and squirm.

"Oh I think it's warranted. Are you done?" Looking down amazed, the toned man hadn't even noticed the plates before his companion were cleared. Left was only the sticky reminisce of some syrup and a brown piece of banana.

"Ah yeah sure." Waving him off as he paid both their bills without a fuss, Shinkai was feeling pleasantly full and maybe even a little sleepy. Cuddles on a compact little bed were good in theory but meant bad night's sleep in practice.

"Can I at least pay for something?" Coming back to Izumida's apartment to pick up Shinkai's shirt, the brunette was immediately lured into the florist, searching through for some brightly cut flowers and something eatable for Usakichi."

"You can pay me back for it later." Coming to stand in a section dedicated to wood and shrubbery, the taller man left the innuendo hanging heavily between them, hoping the intention would seep through. "Do you know what rabbits can eat?" They all kind of looked the same to him, but he remembered getting one some time ago and his little bun had simply loved it. Nowadays she had plenty of chewing items, usually in the form of chair legs and Yutto's wedges.

"Apple wood." Pointing to a bundle of branch tied together with zip locks, Izumida nodded with certainty. Raising an eyebrow, Shinkai grinned.

"You sound very sure, been doing your research?" Going to the cashier and forking out some loose change, the brunette had expected his companion to blush adorably and stumble with his words. Instead Izumida simply nodded confidently.

"Not particularly, but apple wood has a variety of different uses. Rabbit chew toy is only one of the many." Walking the sturdy stairs back up to his apartment, Shinkai took in the décor and surroundings in the daylights and smiled tenderly as they reached the front door.

"Just a walking encyclopaedia aren't you?" Shrugging and gesturing for him to come inside, Izumida waited until the door was closed before tentatively reaching out and bringing the taller man in for a kiss.

"You're too kind, Shinkai-san, really." Linking his arms around Izumida waist, the brunette refused to let him go, pulling him in for a deeper kiss.

"Hayato please and I only give praise when it's deserved and you..." he said emphasising his words with a quick nip "are very worthy of it."

Almost crumbling under the kiss sweets, Izumida could still taste the bitter chocolate and sweet dusting of icing sugar that had come with his lover's breakfast. Hands at his back moved to span out against his chest and down quickly to the hem of his shirt. "Is it wrong of me that I just want to see you naked a good eighty present of the time?" Shinkai's tone was teasing but the moment the toned man's shirt hit the floor, he wondered if the tease was legitimate.

"Not wrong." The younger man mumbled, feeling his lips tingle as they parted from particularly brutal kiss. "Not wrong if you join me."

That was an offer far too temping and with a very willing and now very sober Izumida eagerly seeking his attention it was hard not to act upon it. Shirt off, hands a tangle, Shinkai managed a single look behind him before he backed towards the open door of the bedroom and the single, squishy bed. Bumping the back of his knees against the mattress, he immediately sat back, offering Izumida a wide up and close invitation to join him. Snuggling into his embrace, the shorter man nuzzled in close to his lover's neck all but kneeling in his lap.

Hands clasping Shinkai's broad shoulders, Izumida tossed his head as hot, wet lips sealed over his nipples and shattered his balance. Still tender from the night before they were increasingly sensitive, bordering on painful as his lover's teeth gently nipped and teased around the pebbled nubs.

"You're so sensitive." Wondering if he should apologise, the brunette's grinned at the trembling mess of a man in his arm. "It's amazing." Licking over the soft bite and feeling the other man jump and shudder, Shinkai caught the other man's gaze. "Do you want to keep going? Or should we slow down?" Shaking his head, Izumida bumped his companion flat to the mattress, kissing him quiet.

"Now. Now would be perfect."

Beyond the hot slick sounds of skin sliding over skin, coupled with the traffic outside the pair could have been in their own little world. Soft kiss and firm touches soon had them both naked and aching for more. It had been a while since Shinkai had gotten a good lover, someone considerate, affectionate and more than just a sneaky blow job or quick hand job. Izumida was something entirely different, accommodating and warm, his every touch and adjustment made for Shinkai's satisfaction.

It was far too easy to be selfish but with the beautiful, marble come to live structure beneath him, the older man was sure to bring out all his best tricks. Izumida loved to have his nipples played with to an extreme Shinkai almost found odd, but the sensation literally brought the other man to his knees. Coming out of an intense kiss, the brunette's hips moved on complete instinct, cock brushing against his lover's muscular thigh. Moaning out loud and almost swallowing his tongue, Shinkai trembled. There was no way it had been that long that he would be getting off from a simple dry hump, and yet here he was.

"Hayato." Crying out, cheeks pink and body trembling, Izumida slid his legs around the older man's waist, anchoring them together. "Please." Smiling at the need and lust in his tone, Shinkai reached a hand down to his cock, feeling the heavy weight and heat in his palm. Wrapping a steady hand around his lover's pulsing arousal, fingers stroked up and down the hot flesh, wringing shaky cries of pleasure from Izumida with each roll of his wrist.

Feeling the rock hard muscles bunch and twitch under his touch, Shinkai crawl further forward, aligning their hips together for greater friction and heat. It was awkward trying to grip both their pounding hard ons, especially in his current position so he was thankful when Izumida pushed him off to the side, laying side by side both hands linked in a fist bringing them deeper into pleasure.

"H-Hayato..." Fumbling over his name, the toned man's face burned like fire, blush leaking out over his chest. "So good. Thank you." Unable to stop the chuckle, Shinkai kissed him hard, finishing with a moan as Izumida thrust his hips forward, adding to the heat and pleasure stemming from their groin. "I'm sorry."

"You say sorry one more time" the brunette warned. "I'm going to shove my tongue down your throat. And not stop until you're begging me." Making a soft whimpering noise, Izumida could only nod, biting back the automatic apology.

It was like he was under some kind of spell and nothing else matter. By this point with anyone else Izumida would be too embarrassed to continue. His body should have seized, fear would be eating at his system and he'd be unable to look his lover in the eye. Instead he was staring into Shinkai's deep blue eyes with zero fear or anxiety. With arousal pumping through his veins, his fingers dug into the brunette's thighs, delighting in feeling of muscle beneath his hand. Cock aching, the strength in Shinkai's grip had him squirming and arching his back hard against the mattress.

It was a complete overload of sensation and with keen eyes zoned in on the older man, Izumida was thrilled to see shudders of pleasures and increasing sounds of desire coming from his lover.  
"God I'm close, feels so good." Spurred on by the encouragement and the heavy tingle starting at the base of his spine, Shinkai managed a deep breathe.

Letting the feeling over take his entire being, Izumida pushed his face into Shinkai's collarbone, biting his lip as the tension became too great.  
"Hey, don't do that. If it feels good say so." Craning his neck to the side and planting a kiss to his lover's already blushing cheek, the brunette blew gently in his ear. "Come on, tell me how good it feels."

With a sudden flick of his wrist, Shinkai felt a shiver run down the younger man's spine. Back arched, cock leaking pre cum down into clean sheets, Izumida moaned loud and long, forehead tucked under his lover's chin, he barely managed to form words.  
"Hayato, it's so good. I can't... I..." Crying out suddenly as his body shook and trembled, orgasm had the younger man weeping tears of joy as the most intense sense of relief washed over him and dripped in heavy streams over Shinkai's tightly clenched fist.

Watching Izumida come apart under his hand was intoxicating, addictive and incredibly sexy. Cumming seconds later, the slickness brought on by his lover's seed made orgasm ten times sweeter. Tossing his head back against the pillow as he rolled over flat on his back. Chest heaving, hair sticky and sweaty, Shinkai grinned. Reaching out tenderly, he brushed a clumsy hand over Izumida's face, feeling the heat on his cheeks.

"Wow, that was..."

"I'm sorry, I came too quickly, I should have waited until you'd-" Raising up on his knees, Shinkai pinned the shorter man down, hands on his shoulders.

"Opps, what did I say?" Shuffling his shoulders against the mattress, the toned man shivered as sweat dried on his body.

"Ah, you said you would shove your tongue down my throat." Grinning at his flustered state, the brunette nodded slowly.

"Oh yes I will."

"Nii-chan! Have you seen my cute little pink socks?" Peering around the door way to the tiny, cramped laundry, Shinkai shook his head. In truth their laundry looked like a bomb had hit it, partly due to his inability to sort colours and whites and Yutto's inability to sort period.

"If they're anywhere it's in this mess I'd kiss them good bye because they're probably gone." Pulling a face, her face grim, Yutto nodded.

"I was afraid you'd say that. Just an excuse to wear my new creepers I suppose."

"It's just a picnic you know, you can wear flip flops." Sniffing as she exited the laundry, Yutto waved him off, making a beeline for her room.

"Says you who's primped and preened all morning." Cocking her head to the side as he passed, his sister offered him a wide smile. "You really like this guy eh?" Flashing her a quick smile, Shinkai leant in and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, I kind of do." Straightening up, he gave her a pointed look. "But that stays between us okay?"Giggling, Yutto covered her smile with a hand.

"Whatever you say. But I think it's super cute." The harsh buzz of the door bell cut through any further discussion, leaving Yutto to finish her search and Shinkai on greeting duty.

It had been Yutto's idea to hold a picnic and Fukutomi had been all too willing to agree. Mei it seemed was dying to see her favourite aunt and uncle and Shinkai was all too happy to have her. And Touichirou of course. Getting him on a day off was a challenge but with Yutto's intervention and Kuroda taking on a couple of extra shifts, his boyfriend was now joining them.

Opening the door with a wide smile he crouched slightly, expecting a bright eyed, bouncing Mei to come rushing in. Instead Izumida's blushing face and a potted plant greeted him.

"Oh hello, welcome." Bowing slightly and slipping off his shoes, the toned man held out the plant at an arms length.

"Thank you for having me. It's a peace lily, it's really pretty but Usakichi shouldn't eat it or it'll make her sick." His flurry of words made Shinkai smiled and he took the flowering lily happily. Izumida's was as nervous as ever but just as sweet.

"Thank you so much, it looks amazing. I'll put it up on the fridge where she can't reach it." Beckoning him into the kitchen and placing said plant in the convenient location, the brunette wasted no time in pulling his lover in close for a kiss.

"Really thank you. It's gorgeous, just like you." Blushing to his ear tips, Izumida melted into Shinkai's touch, convinced he was going to pass out or something equally as embarrassing.

"Hayato please, I don't deserve-'"

"Yes you do." Not letting him finish, the older man kissed him silent. Jumping apart as the door buzzed again, Shinkai winced as he heard Arakita's ranting through the door. He gave Izumida a look that could only be described as _smoldering._ "You're perfect."


End file.
